final_nights_awakefandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper Mangle
'Reaper Mangle '''is one of the reaper antagonists in Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken. She is the reaper incarnation of Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. She, along with Shadow Bonnie, are the only animatronics in the game to attack through the vents. Reaper Mangle returns in the fourth and final game in the series, Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined. Appearance Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken Similar to her debut appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Reaper Mangle is disfigured and mutilated, although noticeably more withered. Her face is slimmer and much more angular. Her two white ears have lost their pink highlights, and their tips have lost their suit, leaving their frame visible. Reaper Mangle has two red blush cheeks, which are smaller in size compared to the original and red lipstick dotted on her snout. Her snout is visibly more purple compared to her original self's hot pink coloration. Reaper Mangle also seems to be missing her eyes. Her eye sockets are smaller in comparison to the original and have lost their pink border. Each eye socket seems to have a single fracture on the top lids that extend upward. She still has her left hand and right foot from her original form. Otherwise, Reaper Mangle's endoskeleton and wiring are completely exposed. She is also missing her red bow tie from the original. Her second endoskeleton head has not strayed too far from its original design in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. However, instead of having one eye, it has two, which are black in color. its teeth are slightly duller. Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined In Final Nights 4, Her head appears to be worn out, burnt, and melting, revealing some of her endoskeleton head, with Goo sticking to certain parts of the muzzle and her right ear is missing. Her second endoskeleton head appears to be burnt, missing both of its eyes and has a broken jaw. Her endoskeleton body seems to be burnt as well. Her pink bowtie is slightly chipped on the sides. Behavior Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken Reaper Mangle first appears in Night 3. Shortly after the night begins, the thermostat near the door will glow red, indicating that it has been shut off. After it has been shut off, she will begin to advance towards the player through the vents. To prevent her from getting into the room and killing the player, they must turn the thermostat on to scare it away. Similar to how the original Mangle behaves in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, loud static and metallic clangs can be heard blaring from the vents when she is closest. Ignoring this warning will allow Mangle to break free from the vents and descend to attack the player. Once she has entered the room, the static will stop, and she will go through two stages before finally attacking the player. Reaper Mangle will first poke her head out from the open vent. She will then gradually drop down feet first. After the last stage, Reaper Mangle has completely left the vent and will hide in the left side of the room, shortly before killing the player. If the player attempts to sleep while she is hiding in the room, she can kill the player from the bed. Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined Reaper Mangle appears in Investigation 3. Her, along with Reaper Spring Bonnie, Reaper Puppet, Reaper Golden Freddy and Reaper BB tries to attack Max Donovan in the Hospital Bedroom. Reaper Mangle hangs from the ceiling. if she starts making noise, the player must look up at her and shine their flashlight to repel her. Failure to do so will result in a Jumpscare. The noise is also associated with the blurring of the screen. If you see it, quickly shine your light on her. When your vision turns blurry, a cricket-like sound will play, which indicates it's time for you to shine your light on her. Failure to do so will result in a Jumpscare. Museum Description Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken: "Dangling from the ceiling and crawling through the vents, Reaper Mangle is always heard before seen. Tends to offend people with its gender identity." Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined: "Hanging from the ceiling, meeting Reaper Mangle usually means death from above. '' ''She's trapped, emitting a sound that might make others feel her madness, Free her." Trivia * In its teaser, she is shown to dangle down from the ceiling, this happens in the main game as well. * Reaper Mangle is one of the reapers to have the least animations for, this is shown in the extras as its looping animation is from its jumpscare. *The static noises she makes when in the vents is very similar to the static noises Phantom Mangle makes in Fnaf 3. *The noise she makes in Final Nights 4 is vastly different from Final nights 3, being an eerie whispering accompanied by the screen flashing, rather than distorted static. Gallery Screenshot_(6).png|Reaper Mangle's profile image Teaser_4-dyj4zdnh_(1).png|Reaper Mangle's Teaser. giphy.gif|Reaper Mangle attacking from the bed. giphy (1).gif|Reaper Mangle attacking the player from the vent. Screenshot 2017-04-17 at 6.52.13 PM.png|Reaper Mangle Concept Art Reaper GF And Reaper Mangle Concept Art.png|Reaper Mangle With Reaper Golden Freddy Concept Art Category:Reapers Category:Animatronics Category:Female Category:Toy